


Dia de Folga

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Tudo o que a Inquisidora quer é um dia de folga.





	Dia de Folga

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Day Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857124) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [2019 prompt table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) de Femslashfeb, Dia 11 - Rest Day (Dia de repouso).

Tudo o que ela queria era um dia para descansar, mas todo mundo sempre parecia estar atrás dela para uma coisa ou outra, e eles nunca deixavam ela em paz.

Nunca quis esse trabalho, ou a marca que garantiu que ela o conseguisse. Era tudo política demais para o gosto dela, era demais de garantir que as pessoas estivessem felizes com ela, e ela não sabia como fazer isso, e não se importava o suficiente para tentar. Se dependesse dela, não haveria Inquisição, ou ao menos ela não estaria envolvida com isso. O único motivo que conseguiram convencer ela era porque aparentemente algumas pessoas precisavam ser salvas, e sua mão brilhante a tornava a única pessoa capaz de salvar eles. Infelizmente para ela, nunca foi muito boa nesse negócio de deixar as pessoas inocentes sofrerem.

Ainda assim, podia tirar um dia de folga de salvar pessoas só para descansar um pouco, não podia? Não era como se sofrer por mais um dia fosse fazer muita diferença para eles, quando já estavam nessa fazia meses. Talvez anos, era difícil acompanhar as estações quando estava em um lugar que parecia sempre ter neve.

A questão era, tirar um dia de folga não podia fazer mal nenhum. Ou pelo menos não muito mal. Mas é claro que ninguém parecia concordar com ela, o que a deixava com um certo problema. E seu problema era, é claro, como escapar sem ninguém notar. Para a sorte dela, sua namorada era muito boa em se esconder, e também estava do lado pró dias de folga.

E foi assim que ela se encontrou batendo na janela de Sera cedo em uma manhã, antes do sol nascer até, carregando uma cesta de piquenique cheia de coisas que roubou da cozinha no caminho até lá. O que ela achava que podia fazer, já que era a Inquisidora e tudo mais.

Afinal, se ela era a chefe lá, então ela podia decidir quando queria tirar dias de folga.


End file.
